paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Fashionista Mystery
This is Rebec's debut Summary When Trail is hanging out at the docks she finds a beagle pup who is injured. She helps out the pup, whose name is Rebec. Later when Paint's precious collar rips Rebec fixes it and Ryder offers her the position of fashion and sewing pup on the PAW Patrol. Rebec agrees but when the badge is revealed Trail runs out. Her being the fastest one on the team she's long gone. Rebec tracks her down and Trail comes back but locks herself in her pup-house. Can Rebec and the girls find out whats going on? Characters Trail Rebec Paint Sapphire PAW Patrol Ryder Story Trail breathed in deeply. She loved the docks. She walked around looking at all the different ships. As she approached one ship her nose tingled. She sniffed the air and looked down at her compass. The scent was coming from a fabric bin on the docks. She reached in and saw a patch of brown and leather in the bunches of bright fabrics. She pulled on the leather strap and a pup came flying out of the bin. She backed away as Trail turned towards her. Trail smiled at her gently. "My name is Trail, I promise I'm here to help" she said showing the pup her tag. "I-i'm R-rebec" said the pup. Rebec tripped over a loose board and stumbled. When she put pressure down on her one paw she stumbled again then regained balance. Trail frowned and looked up at Rebec. "Did you hurt yourself?" she asked. "Yes, I gently stepped on a needle by accident and I poked my paw" said Rebec. "I have a friend that can help you" said Trail walking over and letting Rebec lean on her. Trail started walking towards the lookout and Rebec followed her lead. As they got closer to the lookout Rebec gasped. Trail stopped and glanced worriedly at her. "So wait, your a part of the PAW Patrol?" asked Rebec "Yep! The one and only search and rescue pup" said Trail starting to walk again "And so your friend is part of the PAW Patrol too?" asked Rebec. Trail nodded. "Yea, her name is Sapphire, she's a super awesome friend" said Trail as they came to a stop outside a white pup house. Trail used her tail to knock against the door. It rolled up and Sapphire walked out. "Hey there Trail, who's this?" asked Sapphire. "Sapphire this is Rebec, she hurt her paw, I was wondering if you could take a look at it" said Trail. "Of course I can! Come on in" said Sapphire ushering them into her pup house. Trail helped Rebec onto the examining table as Sapphire got out her nurse's kit. Sapphire walked over and sniffed Rebec's paw. "It's not infected, just a bit deep" said Sapphire as she picked up the paw and looked at it. Rebec sighed in relief. Sapphire took out a roll of bandages and wrapped up Rebec's paw. "There that should do it. Just stay off of it and be careful" said Sapphire as she put away her supplies. "Thanks a bunch Sapphire" said Trail as she and Rebec left, with Rebec leaning against Trail. "We'll go to my pup house and rest there, then I can introduce you to the rest of the pups" said Trail. When they reached the pup house a cocker spaniel was sitting there. She turned towards Trail with tears in her eyes. "Trail! My collar ripped! Please say you can fix it! It's one of my most precious things!" said the cocker spaniel. "Rebec, this is Paint. Now Paint can I see that collar, I'm not that advanced" said Trail as she had Rebec lay down and held out her paw for the collar. Paint handed it to her. Trail looked at the rip. "I'm not that advanced Paint, sorry" she said handing the collar back to Paint. Paint sighed and started to walk away. "Wait! I can fix it!" called out Rebec. Paint turned towards her with hopeful eyes. "Really?" she asked as she walked back. She handed the collar to Rebec. Rebec looked over it and nodded. "Do you guys have a needle I can use?" asked Rebec. "I do! I'll go get it" said Trail as she went into her pup-house. She returned a few minutes later she returned with a needle and spool of white thread. Rebec took the needle and thread and threaded it. She took it and started to sew up Paint's collar. A few minutes later she finished sewing up the collar and handed it back to Paint. Paint grabbed it and wrapped it around her neck. "Thanks so much Rebec! You should meet Ryder and I'm sure he could help you find a home!" said Paint. "I think that she should be part of the team" said Trail as she put away the needle and thread. "I think I'm going to go take a nap in your pup-house Trail" said Rebec as she limped into the pup-house. "Have a nice nap" said Trail as she turned to Paint. "Yes! If she joined our team she could be our fashion pup!" said Paint "Should we ask Ryder?" asked Trail. "Yes! Let's go ask him now!" said Paint. The two ran off. **** Trail knocked on the door of her pup house and Rebec limped out. "Did you have a nice nap?" asked Trail. Rebec nodded. "Your pup house is super comfy! I enjoyed looking at your map in there" replied Rebec. "That's great! Now follow me to the lookout! I have a surprise for you!" Said Trail. Rebec's tail wagged. Trail offered Rebec her shoulder to lean on and Rebec leaned on it. Trail lead her into the lookout and Rebec lied down on a beanbag. "Close your eyes" whispered Trail. Rebec eyed Trail with a smile and closed her eyes. Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol snuck in. Ryder placed a badge in front of Rebec that was covered in cloth. "You can open your eyes now" said Trail. Rebec did so and the first thing she saw was the cloth. She whipped the cloth off and gasped. Suddenly there was a sharp cry and all the pups whirled around to see Trail run out of the lookout. “Paint!” exclaimed all the girls, some of them reaching out their paws and others starting forward but stopping. Rebec bounded off of the beanbag and looked at the others in confusion. “Why aren’t you going after her?!” Rebec yipped frantically. “Trail’s the fastest one on the team, none of us can keep up with her…” said Skye. Rebec rolled her eyes. “Beagle. Beagle. Best nose. Best nose. Fast legs. Fast legs. Does nobody get it?” asked Rebec. A few pups shook their heads and a few scuffed their paws. “I can go find Trail!” exclaimed an exasperated Rebec. “Really? That’s great!” exclaimed Ryder. “Girl, we are going with you!” exclaimed Sapphire, putting her paw around Rebec. The rest of the girls gathered around Rebec. “Hey! Why can’t the boys go?” asked Marshall defensively. “Because boys always seem to say the wrong things to girls.” said Paint bluntly. The rest of the girls, Rebec included, held back laughter. Ryder clamped his hands over his mouth in order to snuff out the laughter. The boys pretended to look offended but inside were dying of laughter. After a moment or two everyone composed themselves and turned back to the mission at hand. “Trail is a search and rescue pup. She knows how to survive. We don’t. We’re going to pack a backpack each and somepup needs to wear a canteen for us to share amongst ourselves while on the trail. We’ll also carry another one in our packs” instructed Sapphire. "And you said we don't know how to survive." joked Paint with a smile. "Partially." corrected Sapphire. "Mostly." said Rebec. The girls giggled and headed off to get ready. **** "Ready to go?" asked Rebec, looking at the other prepared girls. "You bet we are!" exclaimed Skye, stopping herself from doing a backflip. "Then let's get going before we lose Trail's scent!" said Rebec and they started off. Rebec easily caught Trail's scent and they headed off the path. "Hey look, there's a piece of purple thread!" exclaimed Sapphire, pointing out the small thread wound around a thorn. "That's Trail's..." murmured Rebec. "And look, there's her collar!" said Paint, pointing out the collar draped over a bush. "Why'd she take off her collar?" asked Skye. Rebec took it off of the bush and sniffed it. "It has a strong scent on it, she took it off recently..." said Rebec, staring off into the woods... **** Trail sighed and looked around her. It’s so pretty yet so evil at the same time. Just like that badge. It was so unfair, but was it? The badge wasn’t directly search-and-rescue themed! But what about the map? And the… compass? Was that even a compass? At this point, Trail didn’t even know if her life was true or not. Had she just been a fill-in? Or… did Rebec have another job? Trail chided herself for thinking about that life. She was free now, like before she joined the PAW Patrol. To clear her head Trail jumped into the lake in front of her and started swimming, freeing her of her thoughts. **** Rebec and the rest of the pups whipped their heads around at a distant splash. “Did you hear that?” asked Rebec, perking up her ears. The rest of the girls nodded and Rebec lead them in search of the noise. Eventually they arrived at the lake where Trail was swimming, though Trail was underwater and all they could was her badge on the shore. Rebec sniffed the air and looked down at the compass that was pinned on her collar. “She should be around here somewhere.” said Rebec, scanning the area. That was when she noticed the ripples in the water that should be still. more coming soon